All else fails
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: When all else fails, use whatever you vowed not to. / "This has nothing to do with mutual infatuation." She states. "This is just for show, and the moment it's over, we destroy each other." He agrees with her. / 'Tactics and Strategy' prequel of sorts.


**All else fails**

A/N: I had the sudden need to write a "prequel of sorts" on Tactics and Strategy (or this could stand as an independent fic, whichever you prefer), with hopes that my writing ability has improved even by just a little. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When all else fails, use direct combat.

* * *

It's an emergency action that applies the one-time-only policy. If the tactic has failed and there are no available or possible counter-tactics, use direct force to achieve the task that is given.

She never uses it; she would never want to use it because it's a disgrace on her title, Strategic General of the Zhi Rebellion. (Sound high and mighty, doesn't it?) Her father was the over-all general of their clan's so-called "rebellion". Since the beginning of the war between the three kingdoms of Wu, Shu, and Wei, the land has been in turmoil and Lord Zhi Fan has decided to partake in the war, allying with each possible army there is.

They could be called a mercenary group, for they only have a small army and few highly skilled generals. Mostly tied by family blood, the generals of the rebellion are divided into three classes as advised by Zhi Fan; Strategy, Force, and Stealth—or strategists, armed soldiers, and rogue mercenaries.

They avoid battle and war as much as possible, using sly words and empty promises to get in and out of contracts between lands, more often than not leading into an assassination, a territorial expansion, and an increase in the army's members.

Despite of the well trained and growing army, the Zhi faces even greater enemies as the three great kingdoms have word of the quick expanding "rebellion".

* * *

"No, mother! I will certainly not!" Zhi Yi, the eldest daughter of Zhi Fan and Zhi Meng, shouts at the suggestion. "What else do we have messengers for? To send promissory letters from one army to another?"

"Well, you father hasn't told of any promissory letter—" The middle-aged woman, sitting on an oaken throne with gold finishing, sighs at her daughter's outburst, "But you know you way in and out of alliances, don't you? So why not at least try?" She smiles cheekily.

"Mother," She wipes her forehead and breathes heavily, "You're putting your eldest daughter in grave danger! Do you even know what they could do to me if I'm found out? Worse, if they already know.." She gasps for dramatic effect.

"Oh please, Yi.." Her mother laughs jokingly, "You're a woman of high class and maybe even higher training, if they do something out of our plans," Her hearty voice almost lowers at the next, "You always know what to do, that's what we're born to." It's the truth that runs in their blood.

"Shouldn't Yan be the one who does these kinds of things?" It was a thought in her head for sometime now.

"Come now," Her mother steps down from the throne and walks to her, tugging Yi to walk with her, "Our scouts have reported that there's a new kingdom that's as strong as ours. We might even build a alliance with them." They walk until the end of the hall, "And you know what to do after an alliance has been forged, dear daughter?"

"Take everything, because an alliance is nothing but empty promises and hopeful words that make generals swoon." She mutters a philosophy of her father she's known by heart.

"Correct," Her mother smiles in glee, "Now ready yourself, your things shall be prepared in the carriage by tomorrow's sunrise."

"I ride alone?" She smirks, they've got guardhouses and patrols in a fifteen-mil radius anyway.

"You have the spirit of my dear husband and—who knows what he plans to do tomorrow!" He mother gasps at the thought of a near-elderly man riding fast on a brown stallion with a greatsword in his hand.

"With soldiers then,"

"Unless you'd come across bandits and come back with nothing at all.." Despite her age, Zhi Meng has the attitude of a young girl.

"Alright mother, I'll see you in the morning." Zhi Yi yawns as she embraces her mother, making her way to the stairs and to the living quarters.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's a full moon and we've rice cakes in the dining hall.." Meng frowns.

"I've eaten much already, and I've to prepare a speech for tomorrow." She replies with a confident smile as she makes her way up.

"Alright then, my daughter." Zhi Meng muses as she looks up at the celestial circle in the midnight sky.

* * *

If not taken cautiously, the battlefield is the greatest enemy of all.

* * *

It's another philosophy that her father has often said and one that she has—again—memorized by heart. The geography may either be a great advantage or the most obvious downfall of a battle. The "geography" of the kingdom is one that she hasn't been to before. High angled roofs made of ceramic tile, rock walls that soar high into the skies; it's the nearest fortress of this kingdom her mother's so ecstatic about.

* * *

It was as expected, she struts into the conference hall with an air of pride and self-assurance. She would convince, persuade, seduce, tempt, and in the end, hypnotize all of them into following with whatever she says—or she could always hold a blade to a few throats.

"Now!" It was a war-scream, forceful and arrogant. The doors locked behind her and the tips of the guards' spears are directed to her.

"What is this—?" She hisses and curses herself for leaving Gilded Feather, her guan dao, with the rest of her belongings.

"Do you think that I haven't seen through you?" A loud voice disrupts her train of thought, forcing her eyes to search for the source of the voice.

It was easier than she thought, as soft footsteps approached and the rest of the guards paved a clear path, "Lady Zhi?" He asks her name knowingly, a firm smirk etched on his features. His visage commanded entire attention, sharp eyes and high-class robes.

She inhales and states calmly with her head high, "Zhi Yi, the eldest daughter of Zhi Fan and Zhi Meng, representing my family's grand army."

He motions for the guards to lower their weapons; they do so and return to their posts in the hall. "I am Sima Yi, welcome to the Jin army, Lady Zhi," He comments as she bows lightly,

"I've heard about the ways of the Zhi," His voice drawls out.

Her breath hitches quietly; with the information he might know all could be lost.

"That your alliances often end in the allied general's death; poisoning from their servants, death in battle, assassination, suicide even.."

"They have entrusted us with great power, and even in their death, we shall honor their word." She is thankful that the façades they often create work perfectly.

"It's a sad chain of events, isn't it?" He almost sounds sympathetic. "In war, death is the inevitable force that chooses no side."

"Death sides with all those at war, it's the driving force that motivates man to last long in chaotic times." Alas, she never runs out of her father's teachings.

He smiles at her statement, "I see your father has taught you well,"

"Even in his old age, Master Sima Yi, he claims to have created an entirely unique philosophy on war." She chuckles lightly.

His presence seems dark all of a sudden, "What brings you here, Lady Zhi?"

She stiffens at his narrow stare, "I come to ask for assistance, Master Sima Yi, an alliance of sorts," She swallows a hard gulp, "The war has taken toll on several territories and deaths are increasing every shift of the moon—"

"I have no sympathy for mere peasants, what have you really come for?"

She coughs and lets out a smirk, her plan was to be set in motion, "After long observing several battles of the various kingdoms, I come upon a conclusion, an agreement if you may call it that,"

"What is it?" He sounds interested.

"We have the growing man-power as we expand our territory towards to boundaries of the kingdoms. With the three kingdoms solely focused on each other, we could strike at all the three kingdoms at once. With the combined force of the Jin and the Zhi, in simple terms, we divide and conquer."

He furrows his brows in deep thought.

"Master Sima—"

"The assault before was intentional," He pauses, "I know what your goal is."

She breathes inwardly and stares at the decorated floor beneath her.

"Unfortunately it seems your composure is quite dense, and I am forced to talk it out of you."

"Pardon me?" She heightens her eyes, her look now in between shock and confusion.

"You want an alliance, yes?"

"Of course," She nods lightly.

"We shall come upon an agreement, Lady Zhi, and it's either you agree or your army shall be ours the next time we meet." He smirks as he further explains the logic behind his approach and the agreement he taunts.

It was an offer she couldn't refuse.

* * *

The battlefield shifts from ally to enemy in the blink of an eye, she decides.

* * *

"That's wonderful!" Zhi Meng and Zhi Yan, her sister, embraced her tightly while giggling loudly.

"What? Mother! Yan!" Zhi Yi squirms in their embrace. "Nothing is wonderful about this! Father!" She turns to the old man who is happily drinking his tea with a wide smile on his face.

"Whatever and whichever works to our favor, dear daughter." He chuckles along with them.

"Have you all gone mad?" She screams as she untangles herself from the two women.

"This wasn't part of the plan! In fact, we've strayed too far!" There was a high amount of frustration in her voice, "Instead of planning for such a feeble occasion, we should be expanding our territory quicker, train our men harder, and take the capital as soon as we can!"

"Hey Yi, what made you so uptight? Usually you're less.." Yan shrugged casually.

"It's because I've failed Yan. I've failed beyond all comprehension!" Yi said ruefully as she shook her head, "Mother, father, dear sister.. " She kneeled slowly, raising her head to face them,

"I'm to become a bride."

Her mother fainted, her sister screamed, and her father smiled.

* * *

Follow through the enemy's tactics and strike when defeat is near.

* * *

That causes the enemy to be stunned and to be demoralized. Use the time to create your own strategy and turn the blade to their necks. Strike high and kill fast. That strategy, however, is rendered unusable when the enemy's strategies are composed of surrounding, wide-range, take-all actions.

Which is what she is currently experiencing as she walks towards to large, red doors. A long, off-white dress-robe, with golden etches of lilies and herons, covers her body, but exposes the look of regret on her face. Her black hair was tied in a tight, intricate bun was held up with a golden headdress that shows the wing of an eagle. Her dark green eyes were shifting from left to right, a habit of hers, as she thinks of ways to escape this foil event.

The doors open and she feels shoved inside, there is no one else in the room except for a priest and her husband-to-be.

She stops and stands slightly further from him, causing him to be a step behind her. He sighs softy and moves forward, their position making a straight line.

The rites go quietly, and the priest breathes shakily from his age and from her narrowed eyes.

He drinks from the goblet, and she drinks on the opposite side.

When their fingers are intertwined and wrists tied by a ring of pearls, she barely feels him move.

When the priest concludes the marital rite, she refuses to kiss him and so does he, her—after all, it wasn't mandatory.

She haughtily exits the lifeless room and makes her way towards the—

"Where are you going?" She turns back and it's surprising to see her new husband there, she supposes he was forced as well.

"Seeing as we have been forced into matrimony, I'll tell my sister and mother about the good news." She spoke with great sarcasm, as marriage is one of the greatest downfalls as she's thought.

"Will you walk with me, at least?" He's not surprised about her previous reply, and he speaks calmly.

She pauses and it looks as if she's analyzing the situation, "Alright." She says as she walks towards him.

* * *

Analyze every situation, and when given the opportunity, strike an attack.

* * *

It's the mantra that she constantly repeats in her mind, even when walking the gardens with her lord—she hates the term husband—she cannot help herself.

"I believe it's the first time we've met," He walks with her and they were silent for a long while before he has spoken, "I am Sima Shi, the eldest son of Sima Yi,"

"Zhi Yi, and I believe your father has told you about my family already." She forces a smile as her sister has told her to.

"Ah yes, and this marriage between you and I are just a symbol for the alliance." He remarks on the two of them as they walk on a dirt path towards a peach blossom orchard.

"This has nothing to do with mutual feelings, Sima Shi." She terms him his name, as there are no sentiments between them.

"I couldn't agree more."

The typically romantic setting was hostile and cold between the two of them.

* * *

Welcome the enemy with lifeless eyes, and kill them with bright ones.

* * *

It was another strategy to catch one's enemy off-guard. Unfortunately, four days into the marriage, they're—all right, barely acknowledging each other in the halls, though. They share a few conversations though, usually in the extensive library.

"Zhi Yi," He approaches her slumped form, "I haven't seen you since morning." There is only a little hint of worry in his voice.

She is nose-deep in sketching siege weapons and illustrating battle formations,"Sima Shi," she whispers quickly.

He notices a formation listed as "Swirling dragon" and a spiral arrow, depicting a surrounding attack.

"There's an obvious flaw in this one," He picks up the piece of parchment and starts pointing out, "It leaves a weak point, here, here, and here.." he points to several places; the rear end, the center curve of the spiral, and the opposite curve as well—basically he pointed out that the entire formation was bound to fail.

"You're interrupting." She comments, glancing from battle archive to formation to written comments.

"I simply aided you on your work." He replies.

"I am fine on my own."

"And you are fine when you are forced down on your knees and are begging to surrender." He takes his leave of her.

His arrogance takes over the best of him, if there is.

* * *

There are only two statuses in war, alive and dead—with the occasional 'missing-in-action' or 'in hiding'.

* * *

But that doesn't count; they're married after all.

She nearly faints when her mother asks for grandchildren—not a child, children. She blurts out that it is a fake marriage—one week into the marriage—and that she is rather—incapable—of bearing children. Her mother argues on the duties of being a woman. She retorts by listing several reasons of why she can't bear a child at the current time—and maybe she never will. Her mother shrugs, agrees, and chuckles away.

He starts leaving her little sentiments by the end of their first week, and she's thankful that it has been far from the sappy marriages she's heard about.

"What's this?" She shoves a little piece of parchment with a single quote, "To fight doesn't necessarily mean to resist, is this some sort of—?"

"It's a battle tactic," He sighs and says calmly, "Some enemies might just fight, but they lose in the end. When enemies resist though, an all-out effort must be done in order to eradicate them. I hope you understand what I mean, Zhi Yi."

It takes her a moment or so, and she stands back; hands balled into fists and head low, "Sorry, I suppose.." And she stalks away from him and possibly into the comfort of the library.

* * *

The next few days go uninterrupted, but she wakes up with a fresh bouquet of spring flowers on her bedside table; the vivid colors of yellow, coral orange, green, and purple were something compared to the drab white, brown, gold, and red of the room. She realizes, after several inquiries, that he was the one who gave her those. Half of her is thankful, while is other is in disdain.

He has another note for her, "Not all flowers grow in the fields, and as not all blades are forged steel."

It takes her a moment to think the two most probable meanings; it would either be a sentiment or a battle tip. She thinks it's both, so she sends in hers.

"Sentiment is the enemy of all things complex." She means of simplicity and of its evil ways to those in battle, like when one is in hiding in the main camp, and the seekers are forced to search the entire area. She pins it to his door and leaves a wildflower.

He reads the quote with a grin, he thinks it's because he can liven up their bland agreement-by-marriage. He sends her rice cakes in expensive boxes, "Greed is the root of all evil, and evil is the root of desire, and desire is the need to win." It's written in fine calligraphy and she hangs the scroll on one of the walls in her quarters. It depicts war itself. She sends her next.

"The desire to win is rooted on selfishness. Great minds would seek to survive and live through casualties." It's a quote about war-fed loses that as stormed the land a few times before, it's sent with three uniquely flavorful dumplings.

He smiles at her wit, and then sends his next.

* * *

War is a game that juggles life, death, and luck.

* * *

Despite their mutually waged "tactic wars", the both of them are relatively on good terms when with each other in meetings. It's almost one month into the marriage and they support each other's tactics, but they still oppose some ideas; like which to have a greater number on, archers or cavalry, but they agree to have an equal amount to stay safe.

"Thank you, Master Sima Shi and Lady Zhi Yi! Your tactics and formations are bound to succeed and Wengxian." A territorial general bows humbly and takes his leave of the courtroom.

They nodded simultaneously and waited in silence for the doors to close.

"That tactic was stupid." She is blunt and sharp with her remark.

"Your formation was weak on all sides." He retorts with the same feeling.

"At least it's temporary, but having the men stationed only on the western and eastern sides of the mountain clearing leave the north and south open for a direct attack."

"That's what the enemy will be expecting, and then we launch an ambush. The formation you highly recommend however, it's weak if we'll be coming from a mountain path."

"It's a mountain clearing, the formation will be set up there and it should bide us enough time to search for the enemy general."

"Shouldn't you be concerned about the number of enemies we would face once we set foot on the clearing?"

"That formation is designed for all, a group of bandits or the a three-hundred-man army, it will work."

They discuss with quick accuracy; one after the other in rapid succession, point flaw after flaw, advantage of one to the other, and so much more.

He halts when he was about to talk about her tactics, "Ah dear wife, and I still refuse to bed with you." He exhales lowly.

"Well, my dear husband," She walks over to him and stands an arm away, "I still refuse to share a kiss with you."

"Does your mother still want you to have a child?" He asks casually, the harsh atmosphere quickly dissolving.

"Children actually." She shakes her head, "I tired to convince her."

"Your mother's just as stubborn as you." He points out.

"Let her be then, we're far too intellectual to spare time with such pointless things." She muses.

"Most marital couples often share a kiss or two," He chuckles.

She stares tauntingly at him, "Are you saying that you're turning into those lovesick idiots?"

"It's a custom, and it's thought to relieve the mind of pain." It's calm and nothing indecent, much like the rest of him.

"Ah, so much like how Zhao renders Yuanji speechless?" She calls the two with mutual hospitality. "You have got to be mad." She laughs haughtily.

"To prevent is better than to resist." He quotes.

"Yes," She comes back to her composure, "And to use is better to prevent. It's the first time you've called me your actual wife, Sima Shi." She notices.

"And your first time to term me as husband, Zhi Yi." He copies her monotone.

"This has nothing to do with mutual infatuation." She states.

"This is just for show, and the moment it's over, we destroy each other." He agrees.

It's solemn silence until she speaks.

"Not until you've finally come into terms with me on battle strategies." She smiles.

"That shall be the day you perfect your battle formations." He says.

It's a mutual war between the both of them that never seems to end.

* * *

The enemy's weakness is your strength.

* * *

And it seems they've found their weakness in each other; splayed limbs and discarded clothing, disorganized sheets and rumpled hair.

"This has nothing to do with mutual infatuation." He murmurs against her cheek and it reminds her of the night before. It was a crazed push from the wine and the tiresome days of writing, drawing, sparring, and giving into mere curiosity. A month and two weeks into the marriage, it was their first time to be with each other for a night until morning.

"This is just for show, we destroy each other the moment it's over." She sighs onto his lips and he embraces her.

Their first kiss was hours after their first intimate touch and years before their last. It was surprising how the alliance stayed until the rule of the Jin.

* * *

When all else fails, use what you've vowed never to.

* * *

A/N: That one up there sounds better in my head. Oh well, it was nice writing a remake or a prequel of sorts of an age-old story of mine. It's 12:30 now.. I hope you liked it!


End file.
